La apuesta
by kattzz
Summary: Charlie le propone un "trato" a su hija y ella acepta, quiere tener todo lo que desea en especia a él. En el trato entra ser la chica perfecta, dulce, bien portada y con el novio perfecto; novio que ve en Edward Cullen; pero cuando termine el plazo y este con Edward por un motivo difernete y él la deje... todos lso estudiantes del instituto de Forks tiemban, la diva regreso...


**=La apuesta=**

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — cuestiono Isabella a su acompañante.

— Eso que dije, ya no te quiero Isabella — dice nuevamente como si nada, ella se tambalea — sabes que te quise pero eres muy aburrida — en el interior de ella va creciendo un sentimiento que hace mucho no sentía, tiene ganas de llorar, llorar de rabia.

— Esta bien — contesta ella intentando controlarse — has lo que quieras pero a esta persona que está aquí — se señaló de pies a cabeza — no la veras nunca más Eddy — él arrugo la cara por el apodo que ella le dio — está completamente _muerta_ — termino de decir con una sínica y misteriosa sonrisa, sin decir nada más ella dio media vuelta y lo dejo hablando solo en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

Isabella dio gracias a Dios que no había nadie por allí a esas horas, fue directamente a su auto o mejor dicho a la chatarra que tenía como parte del trato que había hecho con Charlie, su padre, hace más de un año; se odia en lo que se ha convertido pero la condición que había dado Charlie ya estaba cumplida, desde hace mucho y ahora volvería a ser ella misma.

Se recrimino todo el camino a casa por mantener esa imagen sosa por más del tiempo establecido, pero lo hiso por él, para castigarlo y para mantener a Edward a su lado, se sintió atraída por él desde que lo conoció cuando se mudó a los confines del olvido que es el pueblo de Forks, mantuvo esa imagen tierna y poco creativa que ha creado su padre para complacerlo, para poder estar a su lado, de igual manera había dejado a sus amigos de toda la vida de lado, los había ignorado durante mucho tiempo en la escuela pero en su casa era otro cuento, no pueden permanecer ni un día sin saber del otro, les debía una disculpa y un gran regalo como recompensa.

Llego a su casa, guardo el horrendo camión en la cochera, dejo las llaves donde Jake — su tio y la otra mente que estuvo detrás de la apuesta — las pudiera ver, él entendería que significaban esas llaves lejos de su poder, no paso por la cocina, ni por ninguna otra parte de la casa, fue directo a su cuarto, abrió el closet y busco la pequeña palanca secrete que había instalado su madre hace mucho tiempo para colocar todas sus cosas y mantenerlas ocultas de Charlie, una puerta _secreta_ se abrió dejando ver un armario mucho más grande lleno de todo tipo de ropas, desde faldas cortas, short, vestidos y una cantidad inimaginable de zapatos de tacón de más de 10cm, se acercó a ellos y los toco con tanta delicadeza.

Salió de allí cuando termino de arreglar todo, de sacar sus ropas y botar los viejos suéteres y demás ropa deportiva que había estado usando desde aquel día, no bajo a cenar con Charlie se quedó allí encerrada recordando cada día que vivió con Edward y su hermana Alice, una loca impulsiva que es compradora compulsiva, la odia, ella siempre quiso vestirla como muñeca de porcelana, cosa que detesta, siempre quiso que ella hiciera todo lo que ella demandaba, pero nunca se dejó controlar y la odio más aun cuando intentó robarle lo que es de ella. Dejo vagar su mente para poder reconocer que todo lo había hecho por su libertad, ahora simplemente tiene que recuperar lo que ha extraviado por estar con los Cullen y jugar a ser buena niña.

A la mañana siguiente Isabella se despertó como si nada hubiera pasado, dio gracias que fuera fin de semana así podría conseguir su coche y poder arreglarse el cabellos y un buen manicure, toma una ducha y se viste con unos short blancos y un top rosa, baja a la cocina y ya no encuentra a su padre por ninguna parte, le dejo una escueta nota donde solo le dice que va a salir y llegar tarde. En el garaje ya no encuentra la vieja chevy, ahora está su tan amado convertible verde selva, sonríe, extraño manejar tanto ese coche. Se subió y salió rumbo a Port Ángeles.

El lunes en la mañana a todos les pareció muy raro que la chevy roja no estuviera aparcada en el gran estacionamiento, pero todos temblaron cuando vieron llegar a Edward Cullen de la mano de Tanya Denali la nueva chica que había llegado hace un mes y había estado molestando a Bella desde su llegada, por la mente de todo el estudiantado solo paso un pensamiento "ella está de vuelta" temblaron y rogaron para que sea Tanya el centro de su atención, la gran reina está de vuelta, los siguientes que llegaron fueron Jasper Whitlock con su prima Rosalie manejando una ducati y completamente vestidos de negro y rojo como cada día desde que _ella_ se comenzó a vestir con ropas diferentes, lo mismo ocurrió con Emmett McCarty el primo de Isabella; esto les llevo un poco de calma a sus mentes, pero el sonido de un auto descapotable verde se los quito, vieron a los amigos de Isabella reírse, y verla bajar del auto como toda una diva, diva que no habían visto desde hace más de un año, diva que se cree lo mejor y es porque es la mejor en todo lo que hace.

Edward quedo con la boca completamente abierta, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, una preciosa morena acaba de llegar a la escuela, ¿será una nueva estudiante? se preguntó, la detallo perfectamente, cabello castaño con mechones rojos, y sus labios carnosos pintados de un rojo sangre, la vio tomar delicadamente su cartera, su hermana Alice chillo al verla, la vio mover su caderas con cada paso, esta hipnotizado viéndola, tanto que se olvidó de su acompañante, su actual novia. La vio acercarse a la _peste_ como él los llamaba, Whitlock su mayor enemigo, sonrió al verla y eso no pasó desapercibido para él, él la abrazo y la beso, Alice volvió a gritar, pero esta vez de rabia _quien se cree esa recién llegada para quitarle lo suyo_ pensó Alice.

Isabella sonrió al llegar a la escuela, vio a todos y cada uno de ellos con cara de terror, simplemente parece que puede oler su miedo sonrió dulcemente, vio a su primo y sus dos mejores amigos juntos, tomo delicadamente su cartera Gucci de la nueva colección, y comienza a contonear las caderas majestuosamente como si estuviera en una pasarela haciendo que el vestido rosa pálido se mueva levemente mostrando sus torneadas y largas piernas, hasta llegar a su destino. Jasper no aguanta la tentación y la jala para abrazarla, tanto tiempo sin hacer esto en público, tanta fue su emoción que la beso levemente en los labios, ella simplemente le sonrió dulcemente, no es raro que ellos se den besos con un simple roce de labios.

- Hey vaquero - Salud y dados en un acento tejano sexy.

— Dulzura — responde Jasper dándole una media sonrisa y un giño, mientras deja escapar todo ese acento texano fuerte y pronunciado que lleva con él a todas partes.

— Hasta que estas de vuelta — dice Rosalie.

— Ya era hora Isabella que dejaras al inútil de Cullen — se burla Emmett. Ella no le presta a tención a su primo, sabe que se perdió muchas cosas por estar con Cullen pero lo hizo más que nada para castigar a Jasper. Se dirigió a su primera clase agarrada de la mano de Jasper, ocupo el mismo puesto que antes, todos estaban en silencio, ella y Jasper tienen la misma edad y están juntos en todas las clases, y él siempre estaba en el puesto de detrás de ella, cosa que irritaba y sacaba de quicio a Edward. Todos ocupaban sus puestos, Edward se siente intrigado por el puesto de la morena sexy que había visto en la mañana y le parece extraño la ausencia de Bella Swan en la clase. La clase dio inicio, están hablando de la guerra civil, nadie le estaba prestando especial atención hasta que…

— Está equivocado señor Harrison — todos miran directamente a la chica con el acento texano pronunciado, nadie se atreve a contradecirlo, nadie quiere puntos menos en los exámenes o trabajos extras, solo ella y su grupo lo han hecho y al parecer no han habido consecuencias.

— Y dígame señorita en que me he equivocado. — la mira directamente mientras alza la ceja izquierda y se retira los lentes.

— Sencillo, la evacuación de Galveston se dio en 1863 no en el 62 — el señor Harrison sonrió.

— Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, por otra parte ¿ganasteis o perdisteis la apuesta? — todos en Forks saben de la apuesta que hizo con su padre hace más de un año, todos menos los recién llegados.

— Me parece extraño que me pregunte eso señor Harrison, siendo que usted sabe que todo lo que hago siempre lo hago bien, en especial las apuestas — él rio tiene razón.

— Bueno señorita Swan sigamos con la clase. Señor Whitlock podría dejar el cabello de la señorita Swan en paz — Jasper había pasado toda la clase jugando con el cabello de Isabella, así que a al verse descubierto simplemente sonrió.

— Vamos Harry sabes que me perdí de ella por más de un años — las mujeres presentes lo miraron con adoración, mientras que los hombres con odio, pero no dijeron nada, no les conviene si quieren estar sanos y salvos el resto de sus vidas. Edward por su parte no entiende nada de lo que está pasando a su alrededor, mira a la chica que está delante de Jasper, ella no puede ser Isabella Swan, tiene buen cuerpo, puede caminar con tacón, algo imposible para Isabella y que decir de su rico acento texano que lo pone tan duro, en especial cuando ha dicho "señor", como desea tener a esa mujer amarrada en la cama completamente desnuda llamándolo señor mientras él lame…

— Señor Cullen — un llamado a su nombre lo saca de su sucia fantasía, el mira en dirección al origen del llamado es el profesor — estoy esperando la respuesta a la pregunta que le hice — se encoge de hombros y susurra un leve "los siento" — preste más atención, Isabella… — dirige la pregunta a otra persona, persona que ocupa la mente de Edward.

A la hora del almuerzo, Edward se sentó con su hermana, Tanya, Alec y Jane los únicos que se acercan a ellos por la cercanía que tienen sus padres, como siempre Alice lleva toda la conversación, habla de todo un poco, de las nuevas colecciones de D&G, Nike, Carolina Herrera y muchas otras más que le gustaría tener; de pronto la conversación llega en torno a la chica nueva y el majestuosa cartea Gucci.

— Ella no es nueva — dice Jane, con suma precaución mientras que suspira audiblemente, se mantiene con ellos por petición de Isabella pero sabe que todo terminara hoy.

— Claro que es nueva Jane, desde que nos mudamos aquí nunca la había visto — recalca Alice como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño.

— Es por eso que no la conocen — contraataca Alec.

— O vamos Alec, es imposible que ella estuviera aquí todo este tiem

— Es Isabela Swan — interrumpe Jane a Alice, Edward ya lo sospechaba, Alice quedo con la boca completamente abierta y Tanya casi se atraganta con el jugo de granadilla que estaba tomando.

— No me jodas — dice Tanya al recuperarse del ataque de tos.

— No es broma y se los ruego no la hagan enojar — dijeron los gemelos a la vez, son pacifistas y odian la violencia, pero siempre le darán el lado a Isabella, tomaron sus bandejas y se marcharon, saben que Isabella no perdonara a Tanya por todo lo que le ha hecho pasar desde que llego a la escuela y prefieren no estar en medio. Alice y Tanya simplemente no podían creer que ella esa es Isabella Swan, Edward por su parte se mantiene lejos de la conversación intentando encontrar donde está escondida. Todos la vieron entrar bajo el brazo protector de Jasper, de pronto varios de los chicos comenzaron a aplaudir y otros gritaban "_bienvenida de vuelta Isabella_" ella no dijo nada simplemente sonrió y les dio las gracias se sentó con sus amigos.

— Cariño, de verdad que necesitamos hablar — dice Jasper al sentarse en su mesa de siempre, le hace gesto a Emmett para que se marche, él y Rosalie se va a buscar el almuerzo, Isabella mueve afirmativamente la cabeza — sé que me equivoque cuando la bese — él anda sin rodeo directo al grano como siempre cosa que a ella le fascina, Isabella sonríe — simplemente me sentí celoso por lo que estabas haciendo con Cullen — dice ese nombre con mucho odio; él baja la cabeza ligeramente para luego de unos pocos segundos mirarla directamente a los ojos, los ve brillar — realmente lo siento cariño.

— Jazz, amor sabes de la apuesta que hice con papá y Jake — él sonrió levemente avergonzado — y lo que implico esa apuesta, sabes cómo me puse cuando me dijeron que debía conseguir un novio _perfecto_ — si lo sabía, todavía recuerda cómo se desquito con las gemelas Stanley, que en estos momentos están temblando de miedo — y también sabes que ningún homb… digo niño de este pueblo es lo que ellos querían hasta que llegaron los Cullen ocho meses después — Isabella parecía como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

— Sé todo eso cariño, pero nada de lo que has dicho me permitió controlarme.

— Ni siquiera pensar en que podíamos ir juntos, solo los dos por un viaje a Europa y estudiar lo más lejos de casa que podíamos, en Inglaterra — dice sarcásticamente, Jasper se levanta de su puesto frente a Isabella y se sienta a su lado, todos en la cafetería están pendientes a su conversación.

— Claro que lo pensé cariño, y lo pensé muchísimo, pero — no sabe cómo decirle, pero debe decirle, después de este año, un mes y cuatro días sin ella a su lado, sabe que si no le dice algún día la va a perder de verdad — siempre he estado enamorado de ti — está dicho, el canario esta fuera de la jaula, Isabella jadea de la impresión, Jasper se recrimina tantos años, más de 7 años escondiendo lo que siente, para que todo acabe ahora.

— Oh! Jasper — dice ella, mientras que prácticamente se lanza sobre el para quedar sentada en su regazo — también estoy enamorada de ti — susurra antes de apoderarse de los labios del rubio, todos en el instituto lo esperaban, lo esperaban desde hace cuatro años, cuando Lauren Stanley intento besar a Jasper y la dulce texana la mando al hospital con una nariz completamente destrozada y unos cuantos mechones menos de cabello, de Jasper nunca vieron nada público, pero al año de haber llegado Mike Newton fiel seguidor e idolatrador de Isabella llego todo golpeado cuando se propuso invitarla a ir a una fiesta. Todos desviaron la mirada de la pareja después de unos pocos segundos; por su parte Rosalie y Emmett que están buscando el almuerzo para los cuatro, cobran sus apuestas.

— Págame Emmett, me debes quinientos dólares — dice con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— Por qué nena — hace un puchero.

— Emmett, amor apostamos el tiempo en que demorarían siendo amigos como siempre, tú muy claramente dijisteis que por menos de un mes y yo amor aporte por menos de una semana después del regreso de Isabella, así que págame — siguieron con su discusión de la paga de la apuesta, hasta que llegaron a la mesa donde están los tortolos.

Jasper e Isabella se siguieron besando y acariciando por debajo de la mesa donde nadie los podía ver, Jasper tiene su mano por debajo de la falda de Isabella acariciando dulcemente su trasero y ella su mano dentro de la camisa de Jasper mientras acaricia dulcemente los abdominales bien formados de su ahora novio. Un par de gargantas aclarándose los saca de su mundo; se separan sus bocas pero no sus cuerpos, Jasper no retiro su mano del trasero de ella y ella menos.

— Tío Charlie, Tío Jake y mamá van a querer degollarse Jasper si no sacas tu mano del trasero de la pequeña Bell — dice Emmett con suficiencia mientras mira la cara de horror de Jasper, si todos en Forks saben que con los Swan no se meten, no con Jacob, no con Charlie y mucho menos con Marie Swan (la madre de Emmett), todos ellos son de temer, y más siento todos policías, ellos no abusan de su poder pero saben cosas para defenderse, secretos y muchos secretos.

- Emmett vale más para usted en los Amenaces mi novio te va a ir mal - Isabel responde con dureza buscando do primo - the're buscando tía Marie se entrará en él origen de la do la mancha en el sofá blanco - Emmett aljaba, tuvo que manchadas por DEJO CUANDO accidente caer un poco de salsa de HACE UNOS Y Su Madre meses volvió completamente para averiguar loca Quien había sido vara y con el tiempo será dado lo declaró culpable, culpable Ella Mismo prometió dar un castigo en olvidaría nunca.

— Isa me alegro que por fin sean novios — dice Rosalie para quitar todo el ambiente amenazante que se había formado, ella simplemente le sonrió, se sentaron a comer y hablar tranquilamente por unos minutos hasta que ellas se acercaron.

Alice Cullen una chica caprichosa y egoísta que siempre ha tenido lo que desea y desde que llego a Forks siempre miro al chico rubio vestido de jean y suéter negro con rojo, y que decir de la magnífica chaqueta de cuero negro que siempre lo acompaña junto a su hermosa moto, al principio pensó que él y la rubia tenían algo, siempre viniendo juntos hasta que se enteró que son primos así que el pensar que él y su moto están destinadas para ella, estaba completamente feliz y lo afirmo dos meses después de su llegada, y hace tres meses que probo esos labios y no los ha podido olvidar. Pero ahora está viendo a sosa Swan con el hombre perfecto para ella y no lo va a permitir; convenció a Tanya para que se alejara de su hermano un momento y le dijo muy explícitamente como Edward a estado mirando Isabella, Tanya se sintió completamente enferma del enojo, así que ambas acordaron poner en su lugar a ella ilusa en ese mismo momento; ambas pensaron que sería fácil, como lo han estado haciendo todo este mes, jugos en sus ropas, lapiceros derramados en su escritorio, libros desojados e incluso rayados con marcador y más que nada todas las veces que la han hecho caer, se acercaron a la mesa donde esta reunidos e Isabella continua en las piernas de Jasper.

Ambas chicas se acercan cuidadosamente, unos pocos las ven pero ninguno alcanza a dar aviso a Isabella cuando ya están escuchando su grito, un grito que significa la completa y absoluta derrota de Alice Cullen. Isabella no podía creer que ese engendro del demonio le echará jugo de mora en su vestido nuevo y que decir de su reciente peinado, _Oh! Si esta no se las perdono_. Isabella había hablado con su padre de la apuesta, la ha ganado y ha cumplido un mes más como él mismo lo pidió para poner a su disposición los fidecomisos que dejaron sus abuelos maternos a su nombre, de igual manera Charlie le había preguntado que iba a suceder con Alice y Tanya ella simplemente le había contestado que nada mientras no se siguieran metiendo con ella; Charlie Swan y sus hermanos se habían enterado de lo que le han estado haciendo a su pequeña y saben que ella no se contendrá.

— Bravo — grita Isabella llamando la atención de todo el mundo en la cafetería, ella se separa de Jasper y mira directamente a sus contrincantes, ambas tiemblan de miedo al ver los fríos e inexpresivos ojos de Isabella y no solo fueron ella todos los demás presentes que sintieron el tono sarcástico, frío e inexpresivo de Isabella temblaron de miedo — miren chicos ¿Qué tenemos por aquí? — tomo por la barbilla a Tanya y la sacudió ligeramente, lo mismo hiso con Alice pero ella chillo de dolor.

— Suéltame perra — chillo nuevamente mientras trataba de darle una cachetada, golpe que fue intersectado por la mano de Isabella quien apretó mucho más fuerte la débil mano.

— No intentes volver a golpearme Alice — dice Isabella con voz cansada, esta aburrida creyó que desquitarse con ellas la haría feliz pero no es así, la suelta acaricia la mejilla, da media vuelta y se acerca a la mesa donde estaban toma el refresco de mora de Emmett y el de cola de Jasper y los vacía en la cabeza de Alice y Tanya, se acerca a ellas y entre las dos les susurra — puedo hacer cosas peores, y todos los profesores están de mi parte y que decir de nuestros demás compañeros, — hace un gesto con la mano mostrando a todos los presentes, presentes que no se habían movido para nada, solos allí quietos mirando detenidamente lo que estaba pasando — así que simplemente manténganse alejadas de mí y de mi hombre.

Ella quería golpearlas pero Jasper la detuvo, la abrazo y le dijo "_estas sucia querida será mejor que nos demos un baño_" con eso le bastó para dar media vuelta e irse…

**...:::Fin:::...**

**27/06/2014**


End file.
